Waxwork Museum
The place where David Lincoln and his butlers lived. It houses the horror classics. The displays are realistic and contained the evil souls in each exhibit. History The museum could've been built after the death of Mark's grandfather, David Lincoln stole the artifacts of supernatural and created each exhibit in each victim. They already have most victims and needed more. Sir Wilfred and his allies are looking for Lincoln for years. The events David Lincoln invited two women and their friends to attend the party in the museum. At midnight, China, Sarah, Tony and Mark visited the museum. Tony had his soul stolen at the Howling exhibit & killed and China went inside to Dracula and she had her soul taken away too. Sarah almost went inside of Marquis de Slade exhibit and caught by Mark about leaving. Mark declared Tony and China missing and went to the police the next day. He invited the police at the museum where the detective got killed at the Mummy exhibit and his partner got his neck snapped by Lincoln's partner. Dark Secrets and Climax Lincoln sold his soul to Satan and killed Mark's grandfather. He built the museum and killed at least 200 people and the exhibits are ghosts and dimensions and if Lincoln successfully steal souls from each victim, he'll unleash evil souls and their horror characters and will destroy the world. According to Sir Wilfred, by looking at the display and describing their favorite character, the victim will enter the dimension and faces their death unless the victim declares the exhibit is not real and get unharmed or be a ghost to them. That night, Sarah and Mark broke into the museum and try to burn it. Sarah went into the dimension of Marquis de Slade, Mark is pushed into Night of the Living Dead dimension by Lincoln's butler. Even though, Mark did not believe supernatural and got out just in time to save Sarah at the other dimension. Mark is unharmed from Slade's whip and rescued Sarah thought Lincoln had failed. Two of their friends went into the portals where Sarah and Mark escape from. David has unleashed the soul and their characters from their dimensions. Sir Wilfred and his allies bust in the building and kill all of the characters and the victims. Mark and Sarah finish off Slade and almost killed by Lincoln and Sir Wilfred shot him in the chest and fell into the wax. The museum was caught fire and Sir Wilfred is killed. Sarah and Mark escaped in time while museum burns to the ground. The zombie hand survives the fire and follows Sarah to kill her stepfather. Aftermath The zombie hand escaped the burning museum and killed Sarah's stepfather with the hammer and blamed Sarah for it. According to the prosecutor, 200 people are killed in the waxwork museum. Trivia and Rules to survive the dimension as mentioned * The museum including Dracula, The Mummy, The Howling, Phantom of the Opera, Marquis de Slade, Night of the Living Dead, Jack the Ripper, Frankenstein, a voodoo portal and many more. * Originally Freddy Kruger and Jason Vorhees is going to appear but dropped due to copyright issues. * According to Sir Wilfred (Patrick Macnee), the display attracts each victim to their deaths unless the victim does not believe in supernatural and get unharmed by other horror characters. * Mark is the only one did not believe in supernatural, Sarah other hand did until Sarah gave a hand to Mark and woke up from another world.